homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
092416-Teamwork V3 The Fighting Begins
CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board ARCHIVES MEETING. Memo is now Secret by CGG CGG: A message is sent out on the phones, "A. Team. Meeting. In. The. Dome. In. 10. Minutes... Please. Be. Prompt...." CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: Eribus checks his phone, slipping on a new vest and departing to the rendevous. He arrives, dead tired and disheveled CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: Lorcan is definitely still in the lime green clothing when she arrives. She looks unhappy to say the least. CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: Heliux checks his phone and makes his way to the Dome, hands in his pockets. He looks frazzled, but only a dash more so than normal. CGG: Serios is already there waiting... He is checking the time on his phone... He sighs a bit... "I. Shall. Have. To. Hope. That. For. The. Future. We. Can. Get. More. Of. Us. Here. On. Time.... But. Indeed. 10. Minutes. Has. Passed... So. I. Suppose. This. Will. Be. A. Small. Meeting...." CAG: "We can do without a few, we can relay any information.. What seems to be the cause for such a meeting, Calier" CTT: He grins slightly upon realizing that Lorcan is /STILL/ in the lime green dickskirt, but doesn't comment. "yeah, what's up?" CTA: "Please tell me this was important, Serios." CGG: "There. Will. Be. Important. Information. Told. Yes. But. In. General. I. Had. Felt. It. Best. That. We. Could. Be. More. Organized.... At. Least. Some. Form. Of. Gatherings. Even. During. This. Five. Year. Hiatus.... Perhaps. Not. A. Set. Time. Interval. But. Even. Now... Making. Certain. Everyone. Is. Alright. And. Morale. Remains. At. Least. Somewhat. Suitable. For. The. Team. In. General...." CGG: "And. Looking. About. What. Few. Have. Made. It... Our. Team. Needs. Work...." CAG: "Morale seems to be as alright as it could be... After losing Lorrea that is, but hey, I hold out hopes..." Eribus uneasily jams his hands into his pockets. CGG: "Well. Five. Years. Is. A. Long. Time... Roughly. A. Little. Over. Two. Sweeps.... So. I. Am. Told.... Making. Certain. Things. Stay. That. Way. While. We. Are. Effectively. Stuck. In. One. Location. Will. Be. Key...." CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: A trapdoor in the bottom of the Dome opens, and Libby's head pokes through. She climbs into the room. "What's all this?" CTT: Heliux stares at the sudden Libby. "Uh.... this is a meeting. A meeting about morale, which is clearly the most important thing." he says with a touch of sarcasm. CTA: Lorcan starts when she hear's Libby's voice. "Hi Libby." CGG: "Ah. My. Love... Sorry. I. Had. Thought. To. Get. The. Session's. Players. Gathered. For... More. Than. Morale. Mr. Heliux.... I. Said. There. Would. Be. Other. Things. Discussed...." CGG: "That. Was. Just. One. Item. On. A. Bit. Of. An. Agenda. To. Discuss...." CGG: "Or. At. Least. Bring. Up..." CTT: He shrugs. "The trip is gonna take around two sweeps. Morale will probably even out somewhere." He's not taking this very seriously, it seems. CLL: Libby closes the trap door, and sits cross-legged on the floor beside it. "Very well. I will be here for.... Morale Support." She giggles. CAG: "We.. We certainly did better than I could have expected.. Although don't expect me to do that Scratch thing again any time soon" CGG: "That. Was. Actually. Next. For. The. Agenda... I. Wanted. To. Know. A. Short. Description. Of. What. Happened.... A. Small. Report. Of. The. Heroics. That. Were. No. Doubt. Missed. And. Everyone. Would. Like. To. Hear...." CAG: Eribus sits down, ruffling up his hair. "I'll.. I will give anyone details that they'd like to know at some later time, but for now I would rather focus on what is in store." CGG: "....I. Would. Like. To. Have. Those. Details. At. Some. Point... But. I. Suppose. It. Would. Be. Much. To. Call. Upon. A. Report. With. No. Preparation. Time...." CTT: Heliux takes a seat as well, staring at Eribus in caution. .... You okay?? "Yeah uh. Yeah I mean we have time to gather all the pieces of that story. It's probably not a big deal for right now." CTA: Lorcan sits down a distance away from everyone. "We have five years to relive what just happened." CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle wanders in and glances around at the others. "...Is everything alright? Why is everyone all, uh, grouped together?" CGG: "Ah. Mr. Carter... Glad. To. Know. You. Could. Make. It... Everything. Is. Fine.... I. Thought. It. Would. Be. A. Good. Idea. To. Start. Having. Some. Form. Of. Team. Meetings. During. Our. Five. Year. Respite...." CGG: "Unfortunately. We. Do. Still. Seem. To. Be. Missing. Quite. A. Few. Of. Our. Team. Members...." CLL: Libby starts fiddling with something small in her hands. It makes a quiet 'click-click-click-click' sound. CGG: "At. The. Very. Least... I. Can. Confirm. That. Miss. Aaisha. Though.... Is. Traveling. With. Jack... For. The. Time. Being.... Everyone. Else. Though... I. Suppose. At. Some. Point. We. Will. Need. To. Get. Some. Form. Of. Confirmation.... Mr. Batson. And. Miss. Lilah. For. Instance...." CLL: "Miss Cenero was killed," Libby pipes up. "Still trying to locate Batson." CGG: "....And... There. We. Have. That.... Well...." CCC: "...Huh, alright. Doesn't sound like a bad idea." He moves to lean back against the far wall. "...And, uh, yeah. That's something we need to get figured-" His face immediately goes pale. "...W-what?" CLL: "She rejected Jack's advances, so he sacrificed her to the Engine during the scratch." CGG: "....The. Engine?" CLL: "It's complicated." Click-click-click-click CTA: Well that was fun. Lorcan's face remains impassive. "Note to self: don't reject advances from gods." CTT: He's trying to keep straight-faced. It's a struggle to not be intimidated. "I'm gonna guess that's more weird alien shit. No offence, Kyle." CGG: "...More. To. Learn. Of. During. These. Five. Years. Then...." CGG: "Well.... This. Was. A. Slight. Interlude. From. The. Next. Business. I. Was. Planning. To. Cover.... Though. It. Feels. Talking. Of. The. Events. Of. The. Recovery. Of. The. Mother. Grub. Would. Be. Unnecessary. To. All. But. Mr. Moirai. Here...." CAG: Eribus pipes up, curiosity lacing his words. "Libby? What are you fiddling with? The uh.. Clicking.." Eribus turns to Serios just as quickly. "I'll get details later, it isn't so much of importance to me after everything lost." CGG: "Well. It. Is. Important. To. Note. That. The. Mother. Grub. Is. Healthy... And. Has. Chosen. Mr. Carter. Here. As. The. Honorary. Jade. Blood...." CTT: "I may be a biased source, but I think it went well. It could have gone worse..." He says, trying to be funny, before realizing that he really shouldnt be funny about that topic. Uh. "Yeah.... what is that, Libby?" He looks curious. CTA: "Oh good. Just what we need." Her voice is acid. "A human taking care of our grub." CGG: "....And. Also. On. That. Topic.... In. Regards. Towards. YOUR. Action. Mr. Heliux.... I... Recognize. That. The. Loss. Of. My. Arm. Was. Perhaps. The. Best. Course. Of. Actions.... So... Well. Done.... Though...." CGG: Serios steps up to Heliux... "If. You. EVER. Decide. To. Teleport. Anyone. Again... FOR. THE. THIRD. TIME.... Without. So. Much. Of. A. Warning... I. Shall. Consider. Removing. What. Was. Lost. From. The. Person. In. Question. From. YOU...." CTA: Lorcan gives a vaguely over enthusiastic clap. CAG: "Serios, leave Heliux alone.. you're alive, aren't you? He may not have succeeded, but he didn't exactly fail either." CAG: "Choices... Choices were made at split second, but sometimes that is all we have..." CTT: He's trying SO hard to not look at Serios, but he nods in understanding. He clearly doesn't LIKE it, but he understands. He glances at Eribus. "No, no he's right. In fact, I encourage all of the yelling at me to happen right now. Right this moment." CGG: "....Mr. Moirai.... You. Were. At. Least. A. Bit. Ticked. When. Vigil. Took. YOUR. Arms... I. Would. Hope. You. Could. At. Least. Appreciate. That. I. Am. Still. At. Least. A. Little. Miffed. About. The. Loss. Of. My. Arm...." CGG: "But. Again... I. Do. Recognize. That. It. Was. Perhaps. The. Best. Decision...." CAG: "Mad? Yes, yes I was.. But not at Vigil, no, I was mad at myself and the witch that sicked him onto me. So for whatever reason Heliux had to make a swift choice to save you? Blame the events that transpired to that, not the actions laid upon you." CTA: The purpleblood remains quiet and awkwardly scratches her chin. "We're all still alive to be having this stupid discussion." CTT: He sighs, taking the breath to gather himself somewhat. "Eribus... look, Serios is right. I'm more than willing and able to take the blame for not thinking about the mechanics of teleporting--" He freezes, and looks at Lorcan. Uh. "... Fair point. Um." CGG: "It. Is. Not. Blame. I. Expect. You. To. Take. But... A. Duty. To. Understand. Your. Power. Better.... And. To. Consider. At. Least. A. Warning. As. You. Take. A. Similar. Action. In. The. Future... If. Only. One. Could. Be. Ready. For. The. Loss. Of. Body. Parts...." CTA: "No. Blame him. He deserves it." CTT: "Thanks a ton, Lorcan." CTA: "Any time, yellowblood." CGG: Serios eyes the two a bit... And sighs... "Moving. On... There. Are. A. Few. Things. Of. A.... Personal. Issue... To. Be. Discussed...." CAG: Eribus sighs, but he keeps his eyes on Libby's hands, still curious to what the clicking was. CGG: "I. Believe. You. All. Remember. When. Scarlet. Presented. What. She. CLAIMED. Was. Miss. Libby's. Heart...." CCC: Kyle is still frozen in the back of the room, only half paying attention to the conversation. CTA: Lorcan nods, ignoring the look that Serios directed at her and Heliux. CGG: "And. Of. Course. You. May. Recall. That. Miss. Fenrix. Miss. Aaisha. And. Myself. Made. A. Retreat. To. The. Freezers. To. Figure. Out. How. To. Make. Certain. The. Heart. In. Question. Did. Not. Stop. Beating...." CAG: "Well yes.. Get on with it Calier..." CTT: He glances at Serios a bit. What whas that look for? "Uh.... yeah, sure what about it?" CGG: "Well. To. Save. The. Heart.... A. Rule. Was. Constructed.... Such. That. Bound. My. Life. To. Miss. Libby's... And. Vice. Versa...." CGG: "There. Were. However... Unforseen. Consequences.... Well. Unforseen. To. Most...." CAG: "When isn't there...." CTA: "Spit it out, Serios." CGG: "What. Was. Formed. When. That. Rule. Was. Made. Was. Something. Called. A. Gimmel. Ring... And. It. Was. Not. Just. My. Life... But. My. Very. Being. That. Was. Bound. To. Libby's.... Which. Meant...." CGG: Serios takes a pause.... He has a pained look on his face. CGG: "Which. Meant... I.... Became. Partially... Owned.... By. The. Horror. Terror. That. Has. Ownership. Over. Miss. Libby...." CTA: Lorcan pulls a face and looks down at her skirt. CTT: He frowns. "Well. Great. More non-limekid terror shenanigans. Perfect." CAG: Eribus sighs. "It... It could have been worse, surely.. Every cloud has a silver lining of course..." CCC: Kyle seems to be processing this information as he starts pacing in the back of the room. "Everything can... Always be worse. Always." CGG: Serios cringes at the mention of perfect.... Not the time for that... "Well.... To. Make. It. Worse... He. Contacted. Me.... And. He. Made. The. Statement. That. If. I. Did. Not... Formally.... Make. A. Contract... He. Would. Have. Pressed. The. Matter. And. Likely. Caused. Miss. Libby. To. Make. A. New. Contract. With. Him.... So...." CLL: Libby makes a face like she sucked on a lemon. CGG: "I... Asked. For. Three. Things.... One. Of. Which. Will. Have. A. Consequence. That. I. Did. Not. Anticipate...." He looks over to Lorcan... CAG: Eribus sighs even harder, laying down on the ground staring upwards. "Well Calier.. Have anything else to say?" CTA: Lorcan is studiously not looking at anyone. CTT: "What three things did you ask for?" CGG: "The. First.... Was. That. The. Torture. Of. Miss. Libby... Both. Mentally. And. Physically. Must. End... The. Second. That. The. Child. Formed. From. My. Genetics. And. Miss. Libby's. Could. Never. Be. Contracted. By. A. Horror. Terror... And. The. Third... A. Means. Of. Defense. Against. Scarlet..." CGG: "It. Is. The. First. One. However.... That. There. Was. An. Unintended. Consequence.... I. Did. Not. Know. That. Miss. Lorcan. Was. Contracted. To. That. Horror. Terror. In. Question...." CTA: "What.... what did you do." CGG: "As. I. Said... The. Horror. Terror. Can. No. Longer. Torture. Miss. Libby.... To. Which. It. Replied.... It. Has. A. New... Well...." CTA: "A new WHAT." CTT: He leans back, watching Serios, Lorcan, and Libby. He silently holds a hand up to his mouth. Oh this.... is gonna blow up badly, isn't it. CGG: "That.... He. Has. You. To. Take. Her. Place...." CLL: Click-Click-Click-Click CTA: If Lorcan were not already sitting, she'd've fallen down. As it is, she buries her face in her hands. "I....." Her voice breaks. "Thank you." CLL: "He won't touch her." CGG: Serios lifts his face first at confusion to Lorcan... And then to Libby.... "Wait. What?" CTA: "How." CLL: "He spoke with a few time terrors. It seems in the future he will owe Lorcan a favor. So he is cashing it in on her behalf right now. Provided this timeline plays out the way he has been told, she is safe." CTA: "How could a Terror ever owe someone like me a favor." She peeks out through her fingers at Libby. CGG: "That.... That. Is. Most. Excellent. To. Hear...." Serios gives out a sigh of relief for a moment.... CTT: Heliux is way too puzzled at what is being said. Troll-Soap-Operas are normally not like this. "So... you're gonna help out a terror. Great?" CLL: Libby smiles. "You will see, hopefully." CTA: Lorcan sighs and curls up on the floor. "Waiting games are just the BEST." CTT: "You're a time player. Waiting shouldn't be a big deal." CTA: "Shut UP, Heliux." She gives a half-hearted growl. "I'm a Time player because I cheated. Because of the deal I made with HIM." CGG: "So. The. Worst. Of. My. Own. Deal. With. The. Horror. Terror. Has. Been. Averted...?" CTT: He holds his hands up, not responding to Lorcan. He seems satisfied with the point he made, though. CLL: "As far as can be seen. But even my vision has limits. Our actions are pebbles in a pond, and can lead to crashing waves on distant shores." CGG: "....Something. I. Will. Take. To. Heart...." CTA: The purpleblood doesn't respond, but sighs heavily. CGG: "I. Would. Still. Offer. My. Apologies. For. Even. The. Possibility. Of. What. Could. Have. Happened. Though. Miss. Lorcan.... No. One. Should. Have. To. Under. Go. What. Could. Have. Been...." CTT: "So you were really close to selling out one of our teammates. Right. Is there anything else to this meeting, or was that the main focus?" CTA: "Thanks for the reminder that I screwed up, Serios." CGG: "That. Was. Not. It. At. ALL. Mr. Heliux... And. Not. That. Either. Miss. Lorcan...." CAG: Eribus sighs, a quiet 'ugh' slipping from his lips, his hands obscuring his face. CTA: Lorcan lifts her head up to glare at Serios. CLL: "What you should be concerned with," Libby responds, popping a few brightly colored cubes into her mouth. "Is how badly Nyarla is screwing up your crechelings." CTA: "Oh JOY. NYARLA." CGG: "If. I. Had. Known. Any. Other. Deta...." Serios cuts himself off.... "....What. The. Fuck. Did. Mr. Aesona. Do. Now?" CLL: "His post scratch self is doing as he does, using hive mind like a bludgeon, not a scalpel." CCC: Kyle stops treading a path in the floor. "...Crechelings?" CTA: Lorcan snorts violently. "Why is he still alive, given the circumstances." CTT: He frowns at Libby's comment. "Uh.... 'babies,' Kyle. I'm assuming." CLL: "Well, he killed Aaisha." CGG: "....His. Post. Scratch. Self.... Meaning. The. Other. Him.... From. The. New. Timeline.... And... HE. DID. FUCKING. WHAT!?" CLL: "And no one else is strong enough to stop him, except the other Lorcan." CLL: Libby shrugs and puts another cube in her mouth. CTA: "Serios, shouting isn't going to help." She lays back down. CGG: "....Sorry.... I. Just.... Old. Habits... And... Not. The. Miss. Aaisha. We. Know... The. Other. One.... So... Mr. Aesona... Is. A. Bastard.... Is. Screwing. Up. Our. Descendants... And. Murdered. The. Empress...." CTT: "I am so happy that my friends post-scratch version is fucking things up. Killing the empress. Making life hard for grubs. No really, I'm overjoyed," he says in a flat tone. He covers his face with his hands and sighs. Nyarla.... why... CAG: "I'm not worried about that Nyarla yet... I am still worried about OUR Nyarla.. The one who messed everything up for us" CTA: "Is that monstrosity dead? If not, can I kill him AGAIN." CTT: "Can we not speak ill of the dead, regardless of how they may have fucked up? Please?" He says, eyeing Lorcan especially. Murderer. CGG: "....Yes... I. Had. Not. Seen. Any. Sign. Of. That. Okiku. Mr. Aesona...." CTA: "No. I'll speak ill of him whenever I want." She fiddles with something and out pops Nyarla's dismembered torso and legs. "You can go fuck yourself, yellowblood." CGG: "And. It. Is. Hardly. Speaking. Ill. Of. The. Dead. If. He. Alive. Yet. Again.... Though. I. Would. Not. Know. If. He. Is. Under. His. Own. Control. With. Scarlet's. Death...." CTT: Cue the aformentioned yellowblood teleporting himself a few feet away from shock, and to a standing position. What a GREAT way to calm the situation down: a screaming yellowblood. "WHAT THE FUCK, LORCAN." CTT: "OKAY WE ARE ALL CROSSING SOME SORTA LINE RIGHT RIGHT HERE AND I SURE HOPE GHOSTS DON'T MIND BUT. WHAT THE /FUCK./" CTA: She smiles and sits up. CTT: "OKIKUS, POST SCRATCH, YEAH YEAH THOSE ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE BUT THIS IS BEYOND THAT AND--" He's not going to stop. CTA: "It was supposed to be a present." CGG: Serios looks curiously at Lorcan and the yelling Heliux.... And then something clicks.... "Miss. Lorcaaan.... Perhaps. Now. Is.... Not. Exactly.. The. Best. Time. For. That...." CTA: "It's never not the best time for presents." CGG: "Well. Yes. But. Be. That. As. It. May.... Please. Not. Now...." CTT: "YOUR PRESENT SUCKS ASS!" He says in a break between the rest of his incomprihensible yell-ranting. CTA: Lorcan makes a disgusted noise. "My presents are great. Just ask Libby." She puts the corpse away again. CGG: Serios just looks at Heliux.... And he places his hand to his forehead.... CTT: Having the corpse not be in eyesight helps.... slightly. He still hasn't shut up, but at least he's not yelling to the point where no one can hear themselves. He starts pacing around the dome, continuing the rant to himself. Important conversation: Continue. CGG: "Ok... Now. Would. Be. A. Good. Time. For. This. Meeting. To. Adjourn.... To. Reiterate... It. Would. Be. A. General. Good. Idea. To. Have. At. Least. Some. Form. Of. Gathering. Somewhat. Regularly.... But. In. The. Meantime. Perhaps. We. Should. Just. Go... Now...." CGG: "Please...." CCC: "...If it's just going to be this again, then I'm getting back to the grub." CGG: "Yes... That. Is. Probably. Best... Thank. You. For. Attending. Mr. Carter...." CCC: Kyle nods and walks off, still dazed and ignoring whatever's going on behind him. CAG: Eribus sits up, looking at everyone around the room. "Well... Uh.. Certainly something" CTA: "Sorry." CTT: At this point, he has at least yelled enough to finally shut up. He stops pacing, and gives a death glare to lorcan. 'Sorry.' No you're not. CTA: Lorcan smiles at Heliux, all teeth. She idly flicks out a cleaver into her hand and tosses it a few times. CTT: That... makes him falter somewhat. Instead of hightailing it, for once he decides to hold his ground. He equips some gauntlets, and holds his hands at the ready. This has been a long time coming, this is fine. CTA: She smiles wider. "Not going to take your beating without a fight? It's a good thing I was forbidden from killing you." CTT: He doesn't trust himself to not talk too much if he responds, so he stays quiet and doesn't move. If something happens, he can use the excuse of self defence. CLL: Libby coughs. CLL: "Why are we fighting?" CTA: "He's deserved it for a while. This is just the first chance I've had to try and take revenge." CTT: "... somethingsomething I fucked up once but she's taking this way too far." CTA: Lorcan growls. "You KILLED me, Heliux!" CTT: "Once! And it was an accident, one that I still feel kinda bad about! But no, you HAVE to make everything so much worse!" He hisses. CGG: Serios moves off to the side, muttering, "....Never. Once. Can. There. Be. A. Meeting. That. Just. Happens. As. It. Is. Suppose. To...." CTA: Lorcan launches her cleaver at him, intending to miss. "You had no right to do what you did anyways!" CTT: He sidesteps, glancing between where the knife found itself and lorcan. Uhm. Shit, this is getting real. "... Hindsight is 20/20?" He makes no move to attack Lorcan. Just gotta... not be hit by more flying cleavers. Uhm. Heliux sure has found himself in a spot. CLL: "Lorcan." Libby says, her voice is hard. "Stop that. You're better than this." CTA: She sighs. Yeah she was right. But at the same time........ "Just a little?" CLL: "If you need to spar, I have non-lethal equipment in the Gym. But you and I both know that Heliux is a valuable member of this team. Just as you are. You've lost enough all ready." CTA: Lorcan grinds her teeth and stands up, stalking over to retrieve her cleaver. When she gets close to Heliux, she bares her teeth and growls at him, but doesn't attack. CLL: "Blackflirting is fine." Click-Click-Click-Click CTA: "Wanting someone dead isn't a good basis for a spades relationship, Libby." She stalks back to where she was before and angrily plants herself back on the floor. CTT: He recoils back a bit, hissing slightly in response. The fuck is with this purple-- no. He stares at Libby, shaking his head. "No, no, never no. This is not how that works." CTT: "Not in a million sweeps, no." He's acting so immaturely, but at least he puts away the gauntlets. CLL: Libby shrugs. "I wouldn't know. We don't do that. Though I've heard Hatesnogs are fun..." CTA: Lorcan coughs. "They can be....." CGG: Serios makes a bit of a face and indicates quickly motions with his hands to not bring that up.... CTT: He claps his hands together. "RIGHT, and on that note: I should leave. " He turns to quickly exit the dome before he turns yellow from embarrasment. On the way out he casts a 'I am so sorry for everything there' look to Eribus. CTA: Lorcan is definitely not looking at Serios. CLL: Libby pulls herself to her feet. Click-click-click-click CAG: Eribus pinches the bridge of his nose. "Libby.. You still haven't answered my query about that.. Clicking... It's another tack in the wall here" CGG: "I.... Was. Assuming. It. Was. In. Regards. To. The. Search. For. Our. Missing. Team. Members. At. First.... But. As. You. Brought. Up. The. Other. Aesona.... And. Our. Descendants...." CLL: "What about it?" She holds up a stimulation toy. CAG: "I'm sorry for asking.. Headache..." CGG: Serios blinks a bit... "I. Am. Sorry.... I. Was. Not. Aware...." CLL: "It's fine. I am used to being alone. Too many people makes me anxious." CGG: "I. Can. Somewhat. Understand... And. Thank. You. Then. For. Coming. In. To. Attend. This. Meeting. Despite. Such. Anxieties. My. Love...." CTA: Lorcan picks herself up and starts walking out. "Anything else?" CGG: "Erm. No... As. I. Said... The. Meeting. Is. Over...." CAG: "I'll be in my respiteblock then.. If anyone desires to know about events transpired, or just would like to converse.." Eribus sits up, patting off his pants and leaving. CTA: Lorcan exits the dome. CGG: "Well.... That. Could. Have. Gone. Worse...." CLL: Libby nods. "But it didn't. And they're too distracted being angry at each other to be mad at you. Click-click-click-click CGG: "Was. That. The. Reason. You. Brought. Up. The. Alternate. Mr. Aesona?" CLL: "Yes." CLL: Click-Click-Click-Click CGG: "Well. I. Do. Thank. You. My. Love.... But. I. Feel. It. Will. Only. Act. As. A. Temporary. Distraction... Not. To. Mention. The. Enmity. Between. Mr. Heliux. And. Miss. Lorcan. Has. Reached. A. New. Head.... The. Next. Five. Years. Is. Indeed. Going. To. Be. Very. Interesting...." CLL: "I'll handle Lorcan. Ryspor will handle Heliux." She pulls herself to her feet. CGG: "Ah. Right... Him.... Though. I. Must. Admit... I. Was. Not. Expecting. Miss. Lorcan. To. Listen. To. You. Like. That...." Serios moves over to Libby to help her up. CLL: "I think she wants to be my Moirail." CGG: "I. See... And. This. Is. What. You. Want. As. Well?" CLL: "I do not know. We shall see how she holds up to the test." CGG: "....I. Hope. This. Is. Not. Something. Too. Severe...." CLL: Libby stands up. "I think I am going to get some sleep." She unlocks the trap door, and starts crawling out of the room. CGG: "...Of. Course. My. Love... I. Have. A. Few. Things. I. Wish. To. Do. So. I. Will. Leave. To. Your. Rest...." Category:Serios Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Lorcan Category:Kyle Category:Libby